¡Mátalo!
by Hikaru Kyo de Yagami
Summary: Una misión suicida, dos personas atrapadas en ella, solo hay un camino, mueres tú o muero yo... "La muerte es una quimera: porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo" Epicuro de Samos
1. Parte 1

**¡Mátalo!**

Por Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Serie: Gundam Wing

Pareja: Heero x Duo

Género: Angst

Parte 1

Sostenía el arma homicida con las manos temblorosas y cubiertas de sangre, las pupilas desorbitadas, completamente dilatadas, sin ver nada más que aquella masa de sangre bajo su cuerpo. Miró aquellas palmas y un grito ahogado murió en su garganta cuando dejó caer a su pequeña y letal cómplice junto al cuerpo casi inerte de su infortunada víctima. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, había lágrimas naciendo de sus ojos y éstas cayeron conforme aceptaba la realidad, quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no pudo, se había quedado sin palabras, no tenía voz, tan solo pudo mecerse mientras sostenía aquel cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y aquel a quien no decidió matar le miraba, se veía tan impasible como siempre, pero en sus ojos pudo ver el dolor, quizás no físico, pero en ellos había dolor, tal vez debido a sus lágrimas, tal vez debido a su propia decisión de no disparar; pudo ver una mueca diferente, aquel en sus brazos quería hablarle, pero no pudo, tan solo con las pocas fuerzas que manaban de su moribundo cuerpo levantó la mano izquierda, también cubierta de sangre y le acarició el suave y marchito rostro, pudo sonreír, o al menos eso era lo que parecía

-Yo también te amo –con aquella voz casi seca pero los ojos llenos de brillo, quizás nunca lo amó tanto como en esos momentos, sosteniendo su casi inerte cuerpo, llorando por él. La mano cayó a su costado y con ella el alma del chico de mirada pura

No pudo gritar, no pudo llorar con más fuerza, tan solo se aferró con ganas al cuerpo que acababa de morir junto a él y en ese instante de pérdida se sintió morir también, ya no tenía caso seguir viviendo, jamás podría con la culpa, nunca superaría aquella cruel realidad. Agarró el arma con decisión y la levantó sin dudar, a la altura de la sien y se apuntó con ella…

1 semana antes…

Continúa en parte 2


	2. Parte 2

Agradecimientos: antes de que lean la parte 2 quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por lo bonitas que son conmigo. A _**NEUTRAL**_ por aceptar ser mi beta reader en mi próximo fic "Operación Athena", aunque sabe que estoy tonta y a veces no entiendo jijiji, gracias! También a _**Skyler**_ Tsubasa, _**TVXQ**_.Changmin, _**Ryoko**_ Lamperouge, _**Sophie**_ Iren Maxwell y _**Arashi**_ Sorata por dejarme sus bonitos reviews, me dieron ánimo para querer continuar jiji, y también un enorme y afectuoso agradecimiento a _**Akira Lawliet**_, gracias! porque sin ti jamás me habría imaginado a mí misma escribiendo en ésta categoría jiji, gracias por inducirme y siempre darme ánimos, te quiero mucho Lucecita de mi corazón. Y así, gracias también a **TODOS** los que me leen aunque no comenten, los quiero mucho

* * *

**Título: ¡Mátalo!**

Escrito por Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Basado en el anime / manga de Gundam Wing

Pareja: Heero x Duo (1x2)

Géneros: Angustia y Drama

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), son de sus respectivos autores, pero ésta historia si me pertenece, así que por favor respetar los créditos respectivos en caso de tomarla :)

Parte 2

Observó inquisitivamente aquel lugar, aunque le habían explicado la situación no terminaba de entender qué demonios hacía ahí, por qué precisamente a él, quien decidió hace tiempo dejar toda actividad bélica. Desde la destrucción de su Gundam no deseaba volver a saber nada de la guerra, le había traído demasiado dolor, muchos malos recuerdos

Miró hacia el fondo de la oficina, ahí estaba Wufei, con su actitud apática de siempre, sentado en el suelo, brazos y piernas cruzados. No había cambiado ni un poco, seguía siendo el mismo cínico y arrogante, eran tan opuestos y a la vez tan iguales que se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Duo sonrío al recordar que fue hace bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y sin embargo no estaban charlando, nada extraño en realidad

Entornó los ojos y miró el resto de la habitación, una oficina fría, sin mayor chiste, no debía medir más de diez por diez, estaba prácticamente desierta, a su lado derecho una gaveta cerrada con candado, demasiado rudimentario para su gusto; frente a él, marcando precisamente la mitad de la pieza, se encontraba una mesa desprovista de sillas, completamente vacía, no le interesó el por qué y pasó de ella, detrás de ésta podía ver perfectamente a Wufei, hacia el fondo. Era todo, ni siquiera la pequeña ventana a su espalda lograba aportarle mayor interés al espacio

La puerta de la oficina se abrió por fin después de varios minutos en que quedaron solos, por ella entraba Sally Po, quien antaño había sido aliada de ellos en busca de la paz y ahora, pese a los gruñidos machistas de Wufei, la jefa y mando principal de la organización conocida como Preventers. Volvió a sonreír en el acto, más por reflejo que por empatía, sin embargo su bufona sonrisa se vio opacada cuando vio tras la mujer llegar a otras dos personas: su entrañable amigo Quatre y el insufrible de Heero Yuy

Al verlo, Quatre mostró su mejor sonrisa y levantó la mano para saludar, Duo respondió afectuosamente, entretanto, Heero se limitó a escudriñar su rostro, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, la última vez que se habían visto -antes de perderse largamente el rastro- la situación no fue muy cómoda para ambos, ahora después de casi dos años resultaba difícil mirarse a los ojos, pero de buenas a primeras Heero lo observaba con demasiado interés y eso le incomodó demasiado

-Bien, estamos todos –rompió el hielo Sally, sonriendo a sus invitados especiales, mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos, Duo hizo lo mismo, como si apenas estuviera llegando a la oficina

-¿Trowa no vendrá? ¿De qué privilegio goza? –preguntó Duo a modo de broma, pero mostrándose ceñudo, Sally suspiró casi eternamente

-No pudo, no… no quiso –rectificó con voz cancina, Duo miró hacia Quatre, como si él le pudiese dar una explicación más concreta, pero él solo se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente

-Claro, como yo me moría de ganas –gimoteó molesto, miró hacia Sally con gesto de enojo, ella se sorprendió, nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma

-Perdón Duo, pero en realidad no te insistí mucho, no estás obligado a nada. Puedes irte –indicó la mujer con su voz más solemne, poniendo el ambiente muy tenso entre los dos.

Heero se mostró indiferente al asunto, mientras que Quatre, mirando a uno y otro, no sabía si intervenir o no, por su parte Wufei, permanecía aislado, en su rincón, mantenía la cabeza agachada, como si nada estuviera pasando. Duo hizo un gesto de desacuerdo aunque se debatía entre si irse o no, optó por lo primero y sin hablar caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse, sin mirar a los presentes

-Si no te sientes capaz… –dijo Heero antes que Duo atravesara por la puerta abierta, se detuvo en el acto, manteniéndose de espalda hacia los presentes. Las palabras de Heero hicieron que incluso Wufei levantara la cabeza y mirara la escena. Duo empuñó sus manos y se giró media vuelta, mirando directamente a Heero a los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo– es mejor así, estorbarás

Pasaron largos e incómodos segundos de silencio, en la oficina se sintió el frío de la situación, nadie se atrevió a meterse, aquello ya no era por la misión, ni por volver o no a Preventers, ni siquiera si Trowa estaba o no presente, aquello era personal entre Heero y Duo, todos lo supieron, no entendían el trasfondo, pero entendían la situación presente

-Soy más capaz que tú –le retó sin dudar y nuevamente el escenario se volvió demasiado frío. Duo miró con asombro como una sonrisa cínica -estilo Heero Yuy- aparecía en el rostro del desgraciado. Wufei se puso en pie en medio del fuego cruzado de miradas entre sus ex compañeros de batallas y se acercó a Sally, colocándole una mano en el hombro

-Toma eso como un Sí de Duo, volvamos a lo nuestro que el tiempo apremia –se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Sally había postrado un par de planos y Quatre se les unió, no sin antes mirar en torno a la situación, concediéndoles al otro par un poco de privacidad

Sin decirse alguna otra cosa, Heero se apartó bruscamente de Duo hacia la mesa, perdiendo el interés en la escena, ya había obtenido lo que quería, tener a Duo junto a él durante esa misión, claro que era demasiado orgulloso y testarudo para admitirlo, o al menos darlo a entender. Duo se les unió casi enseguida, armándose de valor para no demostrar lo incómodo que se sentía, sin embargo Quatre lo intuyó cuando su amigo fue a parar justo a su lado, lo más lejos posible de Heero.

-Estos son los planos del perímetro –comenzó Sally– Existen tres entradas detectadas por nosotros, una al lado oeste y dos en el norte, en lados opuestos –indicó con el dedo índice derecho cada uno de los puntos, sin apartar la vista de los planos– Cada una altamente custodiada, pero antes incluso los alrededores están cercados y cada entrada está custodiada también, de esa detectamos solamente una entrada, sin embargo sabemos que son dos –hizo una pausa y verificó rápidamente que los cuatro estuvieran prestando atención– Wufei se encontraba en vías de lograr su localización cuando nos dimos cuenta que necesitamos de su ayuda

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Quatre

-Localizamos grandes cantidades de aleación de Gundamio en el subterráneo –explicó, sorprendiéndolos, hasta entonces, luego del armisticio, no habían aparecido señales de existencia de Gundamio en la Tierra, incluso en las Colonias, aunque muchas veces lo sospecharon, pero ésta vez era una realidad

-¿Están fabricando Mobile Suits? –preguntó Heero

-No sabemos con certeza lo que estén haciendo, pero la probabilidad es alta –explicó Sally– Además de eso es seguro que estén reclutando grandes cantidades de armamento

-¿Por qué apenas lo detectan? Por las longitudes se ve que no es una base pequeña, para tener grandes cantidades de armamento debieron de estarlo recolectando durante mucho tiempo –se quejó Duo, la mujer suspiró

-Hace tiempo estamos tras su pista, en épocas de paz no puedes simplemente llegar y abatir una base paramilitar, necesitas pruebas, como Gobierno no puedes reprimir "sin razón" y arriesgarte a que la sociedad malinterprete tus acciones, tenemos mucho tiempo siguiéndoles la pista –aclaró

-No podíamos actuar imprudentemente –complementó Wufei– La única novedad fue la del Gundamio, sin nuestros Gundams ¿sabes que pasará si ellos están fabricando Mobile Suits con Gundamio? No estamos preparados para una nueva guerra, debemos desmantelar la base y capturar a los que infringen la Ley. Relena no quiere bajas, no vamos a someternos a un nuevo derramamiento de sangre. Por eso la vitalidad de hacer esto lo más discreto posible ¿logras entenderlo? –lo miró detenidamente–

Duo miró con gesto incómodo a Wufei, se había precipitado en sus conclusiones y reclamos, ahora se sentía un poco tonto

-Parece ser que la Paz nos ha oxidado un poco –comentó Quatre a modo de intentar aligerar el peso del ambiente, pero sus palabras lograron incomodar más a Duo– No, no quise ofenderte, me incluyo en lo que dije –explicó ante la mirada de su amigo

-¿Qué es lo extraordinario en todo esto? ¿Por qué no puede Preventers con su sofisticado sistema desmantelar esa base? O es que su personal es incompetente –preguntó Heero en medio de la absurda intervención de Quatre. Sally sonrió como si estuviera esperando que le preguntaran eso

-Ésta vez no cometeremos la torpeza de deshacernos del Gundamio, necesitamos una cortina, ustedes no van tras el desmantelamiento, sino por la aleación, necesitamos que roben ese material antes de que hagamos nuestro movimiento –explicó con una sonrisa un poco retorcida, a Duo la situación comenzó a causarle suspicacia

-¿Temen que alguien más sepa que se quedarán con el Gundamio? –preguntó Quatre, atento a la conversación, Sally asintió– Claro, si la sociedad sabe de esto cambia su visión ¿no es así? "El Gobierno tiene Gundamio en su poder ¿estamos en guerra? ¿Qué pasa con la Paz que nos aseguran vivimos?" –Imitó Quatre– No se pueden arriesgar a sembrar el miedo en la población

-Así es –repuso Sally, manteniendo una calma que a Duo no dejó de parecerle extraña, compartió sin pretenderlo, una mirada con Heero. Ninguno aportó nada a eso

-¿Qué harán con el armamento? ¿Lo destruirán? –preguntó Duo

-Casi en su totalidad, conservaremos uno de cada tipo, investigaremos de donde se están fabricando éstas armas, pero todo lo que suceda después es asunto clasificado de Preventers –Duo sonrió al oírlo

-Entiendo, quieren nuestra ayuda hasta donde sus intereses convengan y después no somos más que unos civiles más ¿no es cierto? "Asunto clasificado" –repitió azaroso– Está bien, juego su jueguito, pero si encuentro "Sorpresas" no dudaré en cambiarme de bando –amenazó de forma ligera, como si sus palabras no tuvieran un peso más grande. A ninguno de los presentes les tomó por sorpresa la amenaza, Wufei se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

-Créenos, no esperábamos otra cosa viejo amigo –comentó tranquilo, Quatre miró a uno y luego a otro, después sonrió

-Estoy con Duo, yo también tengo mis propios ideales de justicia –sonrió calmado, ni Wufei ni Sally tomaron al rubio por débil, sabían que detrás de esas palabras había una enorme convicción– Espero no tener que cumplir ese tipo de amenaza

-Vamos chicos ¿No hemos trabajado antes juntos? ¿Por qué tanta suspicacia? –preguntó la mujer con indignación. Duo la miró casi con golpe certero

-_**"Todo poder es una conspiración permanente"**_ (1) –respondió Duo sin dejar de mirarla con acusación– No conozco a nadie, por bueno que sea, que no haya sucumbido a los placeres del poder, es todo –explicó tan ligeramente que resultó un poco escabroso, Heero volvió a sonreír como hace rato había hecho, Quatre se mostró un poco confundido pero en cambio Sally y Wufei le devolvieron una seca mirada, luego sonrieron también

-Entiendo tu punto y acepto tu desafío anterior, Duo Maxwell, bienvenido al equipo –Sally estiró su mano de manera solemne y Duo la estrechó, luego se apartaron–. Bien chicos, me retiro, les haré llegar más detalles después, recibirán instrucciones en dispositivos que se auto limpiarán en cuestión de minutos, confío en su cautela y profesionalismo militar, con permiso –sin añadir o hacer un gesto adicional, Sally abandonó la oficina, tras cerrarse la puerta Duo suspiró

-Vaya mujer –comentó Duo satisfecho, luego miró hacia Wufei– Por favor amigo, dime que ya te la…

-Duo –interrumpió molesto el antedicho– Más respeto para Sally –dijo con un notable sonrojo sobre los pómulos, tratando de ignorar la mirada acusadora de Duo

-Perdona, es solo que la tensión sexual que percibí en ustedes la última vez que los vi juntos ha desaparecido, yo solo saqué mis conclusiones –sonrió pese a la mirada asesina de su amigo, Quatre suspiró cancinamente aunque se entretenía con esos dos, le alegraba ver que Duo estaba menos tenso que al principio

-Me retiro –dijo Wufei, tratando de disimular el tema anterior– Vámonos Quatre–

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido

-Porque hablando de tensiones sexuales… –miró a Duo mientras sonreía, dispuesto a vengarse– Aquí todavía hay mucha –el contraataque de Wufei no hizo gracia a Duo, pero se evitó la pena de dejarse intimidar por su amigo

Quatre entendió por fin el mensaje y apenado pero con gesto divertido siguió a Wufei, ambos salieron de la oficina, dejando a los otros dos con su frío silencio. Al oír las palabras de Wufei, Heero había permanecido tranquilo, aunque no negaba que aquellas fueron ciertas, después de todo él y Duo tenían historia, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso

-Me voy también –dijo Duo después que un silencio escalofriante los cerniera durante varios segundos. No había sido necesario hablar, entre ellos no había protocolos, pero no quiso solamente salirse, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, después le dio la espalda y avanzó

-Duo –el antedicho se detuvo de nuevo al oír a Heero– Jamás he pensado que no seas capaz –se disculpó por lo anterior, Duo se mostró ceñudo en gesto de pensar sobre esas palabras

-¿Confías en mis habilidades militares?

-No me refería a eso, hablaba de nosotros –dijo sin titubeo alguno, Duo sonrió, sabía que dentro del fuero interno de Heero decir ese tipo de cosas no se encontraba en su haber habitual, sin embargo cuando lograban estar ellos dos a solas podía parecer incluso otra persona, alguien solo para él, a pesar de la distancia en emociones que los separaba. Duo giró lentamente y le dio cara, luego sonrió

-¿En verdad crees que te he superado? –preguntó sin mostrarse defensivo, quizás solo fue un exabrupto de debilidad. Meditó sobre sus palabras y se arrepintió, lo había vuelto hacer, romper la magia de los pocos momentos especiales que podía tener con Heero– Tú lo dijiste, en el pasado –apresuró su rectificación– "Estaremos bien"

Después de las palabras de Duo volvieron a mirarse en silencio, jamás entre ellos resultó extraño ese tipo de situación, pasaban de un extremo a otro, de un sentido a otro, la irregularidad era lo normal en ellos dos. Heero asintió y dejó que Duo a sus anchas terminara con aquella conversación sin sentido. Duo se alejó y salió de la oficina, sintiéndose aliviado, después de todo su primer encuentro con Heero no fue tan fatal como imaginó cuando lo vio entrar junto a Quatre.

Duo avanzó por los pasillos de las oficinas centrales de Preventers a paso firme, mirando al frente, no había nada ahí que fuera de su interés. Caminó hacia la salida con su casi insonoro andar, pasando por una habitación con la puerta entre abierta, llamó su atención que ninguna otra lo estuviera, todas se cerraban herméticamente, sin embargo esa estaba abierta, se asomó, estaba oscuro. Duo miró hacia los lados y no encontró quien lo observara, así que decidió entrar, movido por la curiosidad

La habitación se encontraba por completo en penumbras, Duo sacó de entre la bolsa de su pantalón una lámpara de bolsillo, la encendió cerca de su cuerpo para que no generara más luz que la necesaria e iluminó frente a él. A su alrededor se alzaban altos anaqueles llenos de documentos, algo muy extraño dado el hecho de que toda la información clasificada tendía a ser digital y auto eliminarse, así que supuso que serían papeles sin importancia, aunque también le resultó extraño el hecho de que en la oficina central de Preventers hubiera papeles "sin importancia" ocupando tanto lugar

-Algo no me gusta de esto –pensó al agarrar un folder, lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver una especie de expediente personal, algunas cosas estaban en clave, otras las entendió por ser fácilmente descifrables y otras tantas las supuso, logrando que aquel hecho le hiciera levantar más sospechas– "Trodiart1-GL3C" –leyó confundido, esa clave, suponiendo que lo fuera, era el número de expediente– ¿Qué es esto? –irritado por no poder entender del todo avanzó rápido las hojas, pero no se esclareció su duda

Un sonido proveniente de afuera lo puso en alerta y cerró el expediente con rapidez, apagó la lámpara y sacó al azar una de las hojas dentro del folder, sin mirarla, la dobló ágilmente y dejó lo demás en su lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz se encendió, Duo dio rápido media vuelta hacia ella, en el mismo movimiento guardó la hoja doblada entre sus ropas

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó un hombre al que Duo no conocía, pero por el uniforme supo que su rango dentro de Preventers debía no ser muy importante

-Me perdí –dijo con burla, sabía que ni por mucha cara de tonto que tuviera ese hombre había logrado engañarlo– Pero ya me voy ¿Está Relena disponible? Quiero saludarla

-La señorita Darlian se encuentra ocupada –respondió enojado

-Ya veo, dele mis saludos –sonrió cínicamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, el hombre se antepuso para que no pudiera salir. Lo miró escrutadoramente durante varios segundos, luego sin decir nada se apartó, en ningún momento logró intimidar a Duo–. ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó al salir por fin de la oficina central, esperó hasta avanzar varias cuadras lejos para poder sacar lo que había sustraído del archivo, extendió la hoja y se sorprendió al ver lo que había robado, era una fotografía de Trowa junto con algunos datos personales, en la esquina superior derecha vio la misma clave, "Trodiart1-GL3C"

Apartó bruscamente la mirada y observó a su alrededor, nadie lo vigilaba, guardó de nuevo el papel que había robado y corrió hacia su vivienda temporal en la Tierra, empacaría lo necesario y esperaría las instrucciones de Sally, mientras guardaría ese pequeño secreto, trataría de descifrar lo que significaba y por qué diablos Trowa figuraba en esos archivos

Continúa en la parte 3...

(1) _**"Todo poder es una conspiración permanente"**_, es una frase de Honoré de Balzac

Soy tonta para poner nombres a los capis jiji, por eso le pondré parte 1, 2, etc. Gracias por leer y sus fabulosos comentarios, me siento con presión, temo echar a perder mi historia, denme coscorrones si me salgo del camino, si no entienden algo o si no me sé explicar, se los suplico, quiero mejorar!


	3. Parte 3

Agradecimientos: A las personas que me soportan mis desvaríos, mis tardanzas y mis repentinos cambios de humor, son lo máximo, soy feliz de estar en este fandom y en cualquier otro, porque en todos he conocido gente maravillosa. Gracias sobre todo a mis cassiopeias HMS, que me inspiran aunque no esté escribiendo HOMIN, es gracias a ustedes que pude escribir este tercer capítulo

* * *

**Título: ¡Mátalo!**

Escrito por Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Basado en el anime / manga de Gundam Wing

Pareja: Heero x Duo (1x2) principalmente...

Géneros: Angustia y Drama

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), son de sus respectivos autores, pero ésta historia si me pertenece, así que por favor respetar los créditos respectivos en caso de tomarla :)

Parte 3

Pasaron 2 días y Duo no había obtenido ninguna comunicación con Sally, el ex piloto se encontraba a la expectativa, esperando aquellos archivos con información confidencial que la mujer había prometido. Así mismo, no tuvo comunicación con ninguno de los otros chicos, Wufei, Quatre y Heero tampoco entablaron comunicación con él. Por si fuera poco, aquel archivo de Trowa todavía lo mantenía preguntándose por la situación que atravesaba

-Tiene que estar relacionado con su ausencia en la reunión –meditó seriamente. Desdobló de nueva cuenta aquel archivo sustraído y lo indagó nuevamente, desde aquel día cada cierto tiempo hacía lo mismo- Tengo que hablar con alguien sobre esto

El ex piloto lo pensó seriamente, descartó enseguida a Wufei, aunque en el pasado fueron compañeros de batallas, había algo en su Yo actual que no terminaba de gustarle. Duo descartó a Quatre como segunda opción, para nadie era secreto que el rubio tenía sentimientos especiales hacia Trowa y contarle sobre aquella situación podría ponerlo nervioso o preocuparlo innecesariamente

-Heero –pensó en voz alta, dejándose caer sobre la cama, miró el techo unos momentos- No quisiera recurrir a él, pero no encuentro otra salida –meditó- Otra es tratar de contactar con Trowa directamente, estoy actuando como si él estuviera desaparecido –reaccionó Duo y luego echó a reír-.

Tomó por fin una determinación y acudió a su portátil, mandó a Heero un mensaje cifrado y casi como por arte de magia, su mensaje fue respondido al instante, aunque eso no lo sorprendió para nada, Heero era como una especie de Bot cuando de tiempo de respuesta se trataba. Duo sonrió casi forzosamente, a medida que redactaba el mensaje cifrado avanzaba su arrepentimiento por estarlo escribiendo

-Solo queda esperar su llegada –revisó la hora en su portátil- No pude rastrear su ubicación, espero no esté muy lejos de aquí –meditó a la ligera y volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos y en medio de un sinfín de cavilaciones se quedó dormido.

Al abrir los ojos, alrededor de veinte minutos después de haber dormitado, la presencia de Heero en todo su esplendor, había inundado la habitación. Su ex adversario, ex compañero, ex amante y todo lo ex que se le pudiera ocurrir, estaba ahí, causándole tan poco asombro por su repentina presencia que tardó minuto y medio para incorporarse sobre la cama

-Vaya viejo, sí que no eres cualquier cosa ¿eh? –ironizó Duo al ver a Heero con mayor detalle. El ex piloto aguardaba su despertar, posado sobre la puerta de acceso a la habitación, la única de hecho, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole detenidamente

-Deja los saludos inútiles para después, explícame eso tan importante –expresó Heero con aquella característica frialdad, propia de él, pero que para Duo resultaba tan falsa como insignificante. Sonrió

-Ya has visto el archivo, supongo – respondió rápido Duo, dando un salto fuera de la cama, el archivo que sustrajo seguía dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, pero aunque muchos lo tacharan de idiota, Duo no tenía de tonto ni un solo cabello de aquella larga trenza- Debo darte crédito, debió ser difícil para ti rozar de alguna forma mi trasero –volvió a ironizar, ya que cayendo en cuentas, pensar que Heero palpó aquella zona para sustraer y luego meter el papel de nuevo, le resultó un tanto inquietante

-Idiota –respondió tajantemente, habría querido decirle que no solamente se limitó a la sustracción y devolución de aquel papel, pero se contuvo. Para Heero era hora de comenzar a ponerse serios, Duo lo entendió enseguida y rascó su cabeza

Con una seña de la mano, Duo indicó a Heero que podía sentarse si lo prefería, pero él permaneció en su sitio, con la espalda sobre la puerta, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija hacia él. Duo volvió a la cama, esta vez solo se sentó, quedando lo más posible frente a Heero. Se miraron a los ojos

-Creo que Trowa está metido en algo, ese archivo puede sino ser una advertencia –explicó como si aquello fuera realmente una explicación, lo cierto es que para Heero, eso no quería decir nada en concreto

-¿Y lo que realmente crees?

-Que la señorita Po nos está mintiendo, eso me dice mi cerebro ahora, pero mi memoria se aferra a la idea de que ella nunca estaría del lado de los malos –explicó al instante

-¿Y Trowa sí? –preguntó por consiguiente, curiosamente Duo esperaba aquella pregunta, sin embargo no tenía por lo pronto una respuesta. Calló por unos momentos

-Quisiera creer que no –respondió dolido, sin embargo aquel sentimiento no era algo específico, en esos momentos no sabía qué pensar

-¿Has tenido contacto con alguien más? –Duo negó- ¿Quién además de mí ha visto aquel archivo?

-Tú y yo, y claro, la gente de Preventers, pero no sé quiénes con exactitud, lo digo porque de ahí lo he sustraído –explicó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Debemos hablar con Quatre y Wufei al respecto?

-No –respondió al instante, sabía que tarde o temprano Duo haría una pregunta semejante

-¿Crees que Trowa tenga que ver con esas personas que tienen Gundamio cautivo?

-No –contestó rápido, por instantes Duo sintió que esa respuesta contundente y rápida tenía alguna otra razón de ser, pero aunque su cerebro quería ponerse en alerta, sus sentimientos por Heero lo retenían a pensar en cualquier locura

-¿Entonces esperamos las instrucciones de Sally? ¿Tú has recibido algo?

-Nada –contestó en tono indiferente, Duo entendió al instante y esbozó una sonrisa

-Claro, a estas alturas seguro ya robaste toda esa información –dilucidó enseguida- No sé porque Sally se tomaría la molestia de mandarte llamar si para ella no es ningún secreto que podías obtener esa información antes que cualquiera –habló para sí, pero mirando a Heero casi con orgullo

-Duo, es apremiante que no hables de esto con nadie, sobre todo con Quatre –dijo Heero de pronto, pero su tono parecía más de advertencia que de preocupación

-¿Sobre todo con él? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, escudriñando el rostro de Heero, pero este no había cambiado ni un ápice en todo momento- No eres de los que pierden el tiempo en sentimentalismos baratos, así que dudo que lo estés haciendo por nuestro buen amigo, no, tú ocultas algo grueso y no quieres compartirlo conmigo, has venido aquí solo para cerciorarte de qué tanto sé y lo que pienso hacer con esa información ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Duo luego de sacar sus conclusiones, él también era perspicaz, además detestaba que lo vieran como un ingenuo o un tonto

Se miraron en silencio en los próximos diez segundos, Duo se levantó de la cama, esbozó una falsa sonrisa y se llevó ambos brazos tras la nuca, volvió a mirar atentamente el rostro de Heero, ningún rastro que lo delatara, nada, parecía una pieza de cerámica vigilando sus movimientos

-Duo, espera la información de Sally y procede como mejor se te venga en gana, estoy seguro que a estas alturas tanto Wufei, como Quatre y Trowa, están actuando por su cuenta –dijo de pronto, aquellas palabras fueron para Duo una especie de confirmación, pero no supo exactamente de qué

-¿Cómo esperas que tome eso? Confié en ti y solo has venido a verme como un ingenuo que no sabe nada, que no entiende nada, el otro día me has dicho que confías en mi capacidad ¿Cómo debo tomar entonces esto? –preguntó desesperado, pero ya no se trataba de la misión ni de los secretos, se trataba de ellos dos

Heero lo observó fijamente, Duo estaba de pie a un escaso metro de la cama, con ambas manos sobre la cintura, esperando una respuesta. Por primera vez desde que llegó Heero, Duo pudo notar un pequeño cambio en su semblante, luego lo vio apartarse de la puerta y acercarse hasta él, siempre de frente, sin dejar de observarlo

-Duo –llegó hasta estar a escasos cuatro centímetros de su rostro, su aliento caliente, perceptiblemente más agitado de lo normal, le llegó en una ligera bocanada que le turbó los sentidos, habían pasado no sabía cuántos meses desde la última vez que lo tuvo tan cerca y ahora se sentía atrapado en un extraño frenesí que lo impulsó a cerrar sus ojos, seguro de que los labios de Heero buscarían los suyos

Pero aquello que esperaba no sucedió, a cambio de eso sintió el movimiento en el aliento de Heero, de tenerlo cerca de su rostro a sentirlo cerca de su oído, luego en su cuello. Los brazos de Heero se cerraron en torno a su espalda y sintió los alborotados cabellos junto a su cabeza, aquel era un abrazo con todas sus letras.

Lo que sintió le hizo bajar las defensas, toda su guardia exterior se relajó y por instinto llevó sus brazos también a la espalda del otro, ni siquiera le interesó preguntarse porque estaba haciendo eso, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no hubo tiempo ni ganas de cuestionamientos, toda reflexión estaba de más, tan solo sentir así de cerca el cuerpo de Heero era suficiente para que todo ese asunto de Trowa y Preventers se fuera a la mierda

Con suave firmeza, Heero atrajo más el cuerpo de Duo hacia el suyo y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, el rastro de olor a shampoo predominaba sobre el de su sudor, aunque de cualquier forma el segundo no le molestaba en absoluto

-Heero, creo que deberías apartarte –dijo avergonzado, aquel abrazo despertaba en él lo que no quería que fuera despertado, pero como si aquella advertencia física careciera de sentido, Heero no lo soltó, sus manos, decididas al igual que él, comenzaron a masajear la espalda de Duo, haciéndolo estremecer, también recordar, los latidos de su corazón le advirtieron que aquello no terminaría bien, igual que dos años atrás

-¿Por qué nunca me permitiste tocarte? –preguntó en medio de sus caricias, susurrándole cerca de la oreja, Duo apretó los labios, no estaba convencido de que aquello tuviera respuesta, tal vez la había, pero no la conocía, hasta el momento no había intimado con nadie en toda su vida

-Detente –exclamó como respuesta, su pecho cada vez más agitado, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, aquella impotencia de no poder ir más allá volvió a hacerle sufrir, aquella contrariedad lo llevó a separarse de Heero hace dos años, ahora los estaba separando de nuevo. Porque Duo deseaba a Heero con todas sus jodidas ganas, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos, pero cuando llegaba la hora del ansiado acto, su mente se bloqueaba y lo apartaba

Tal vez podía decir que era superficial que su ruptura se debiera a la falta de intimidad, pero no era así, una relación amorosa carente de sexo con el tiempo se va a la basura, porque el amor es aquel sentimiento que lleva a las personas a desear el sexo más que cualquier otra cosa, si no hay amor y se anhela desesperadamente el sexo entonces se puede decir que algo no funciona bien dentro de la cabeza de ese individuo, pero en el caso contrario la apología es justa. Esos eran los pensamientos de Duo, por eso no había un solo día en su vida que no se arrepintiera de que lo suyo con Heero no funcionara

Pese a todo, Heero se detuvo, él podía ser frío y muy bastardo si se lo proponía, pero jamás llevaría a alguien a hacer lo que no quisiera, o temiera hacer, al menos en el plano físico, de esa manera cuando él y Duo se separaron no hubo reproches ni resentimientos, solo aquella nube de duda, cerniéndose sobre los dos, y aquel sentimiento de tristeza de lo que nunca fue

-Perdóname –dijo Duo con toda sinceridad, pero Heero se apartó en silencio, lo vio a los ojos por última vez, como si quisiera decirle que aquella era su última oportunidad, pero Duo no la tomó, dejó que se alejara, observándolo con aquellos gélidos ojos azules

La puerta se cerró al irse Heero de ahí, el vacío silencioso que quedó dentro de la habitación envolvió a Duo, el frío se atenuó y no supo si era solo la sensación térmica al ya no sentir el tibio cuerpo de Heero abrasándole, o si era su corazón, al ver de nuevo alejado al amor de su vida

No hubo lágrimas. No, ellos no eran esa clase de amantes trágicos de las novelas adolescentes, pero en su interior, como una flama que se apaga, Duo sintió que su alma perdía de nuevo otro pedacito. Hace dos años, la última fue la vencida, Heero intentó hacerle el amor y él lo rechazó, fue la vigésima vez que lo hacía y fue suficiente para que ambos entendieran que su relación no iba a funcionar. Ahora Duo había desaprovechado quizás, la única oportunidad que le quedaba antes que alguno de los dos tuviera que decir adiós a éste mundo

Continúa en la parte 4...

Muchas gracias por leer, si quieres puedes dejar un comentario, tú, lector anónimo, serás siempre bienvenido :D. Y a quienes tienen cuenta, tampoco les cuesta xD jajaja, se aceptan insultos, a veces escribo re mal, se agradecen críticas y sugerencias. También un Beta Reader xD que ya van 2 que se olvidaron que me dijeron que sí u_u


	4. Parte 4

Agradecimientos: A mi Beta bonita que es tan paciente conmigo :D gracias Neutral por ser tan bella persona conmigo jijiji. Besitos a todos mis lectores y revisores jeje, leo todos sus reviews

* * *

**Título: ¡Mátalo!**

Escrito por Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Basado en el anime / manga de Gundam Wing

Pareja: Heero x Duo (1x2) principalmente...

Géneros: Angustia y Drama

Aclaraciones: Gundam Wing y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), son de sus respectivos autores, pero ésta historia si me pertenece, así que por favor respetar los créditos respectivos en caso de tomarla :)

Parte 4

La maldita y tan esperada información llegó un día después de la dolorosa despedida, pretexto perfecto para que Duo dejara de pensar en lo sucedido y se concentrara de nuevo en algo útil. Miró aquellos datos antes que se desaparecieran del dispositivo tal cual se los dijo Sally, pero Duo tenía más dudas que antes; era como si aquella ansiada información hubiera sido cambiada, lo que la volvía inútil porque daba la casualidad que no existía misterio alguno y que lo más interesante que aparecía ahí eran las ubicaciones y un mapa anexo como el que vieron en las oficinas de Preventers, solo que con más detalles.

—Nos lo pudo haber dado entonces —expresó con molestia, preparando sus cosas para salir de ahí de una vez por todas y agruparse con los chicos.

Un sonido proveniente de su portátil le hizo saber que tenía una comunicación en espera, así que sustrajo el aparato antes de salir de aquella habitación donde se hospedaba temporalmente. Al abrirla vio el sonriente rostro de Quatre del otro lado.

—¿De salida? —preguntó al ver cerca la puerta, justo atrás de Duo.

—Así es, tal como lo indica el archivo —respondió tranquilamente, pero Quatre borró discretamente su sonrisa y guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Cambio de planes —dijo sin más el rubio, desconcertando por completo a Duo, quien arqueó la ceja mientras le observaba—. Sé lo que tienes, Duo, y lo necesito.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Duo confundido, analizándolo, tratando de descifrar en esos repentinos ojos fríos lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no encontró nada.

—Perdóname, Duo, en verdad —contestó al fin, aunque no dijo lo que Duo esperaba. De nuevo hubo silencio y entonces Duo dio con lo que estaba pasando, afuera de la habitación un murmullo de personas le regaló el entendimiento: Quatre estaba haciendo tiempo manteniéndolo en la habitación porque iban tras él.

Se trataba de una emboscada.

—Maldito —dijo sin más, volteó hacia la puerta y dejó caer la portátil. Para su desgracia esa habitación no tenía ninguna ventana.

Duo era ágil, fuerte y astuto, pero ante una emboscada tal resultaba imposible escapar, la puerta era pequeña y por ella entraron siete hombres con armas, además de trajes protectores de todo el cuerpo. Quatre miró todo desde la ubicación del suelo.

—No lo maten y procuren no abrir fuego —indicó y fue lo único que hizo, enseguida cortó la comunicación

Duo miró a los siete sujetos y, para causar distracción, se dirigió al suelo donde estaba la portátil como si quisiera juntarla. Dos de ellos intentaron acercarse en ese instante y él aprovechó para pasarles por en medio y darles un codazo en la espalda a cada uno con todas sus fuerzas, logrando derribarlos. Al instante siguiente otros dos lo apuntaron con sus armas, pero Duo estaba decidido a aprovecharse de la orden de Quatre de no abrir fuego. Se acercó velozmente y les clavó las uñas en la muñeca, justo en el nervio radial, haciendo que soltaran sus armas.

—¡Atrápenlo! —gritó uno a través de la máscara. Uno de los sujetos que había soltado su arma intentó someterlo por atrás, pero Duo se agarró la muñeca izquierda con la derecha para hacer mayor fuerza y golpearlo con el codo izquierdo, logrando sofocarlo.

—Lo siento viejo, no soy un chico fácil —bromeó mirando por unos segundos al hombre que intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero en ese lapso de distracción otro de los siete hombres se acercó para sujetarlo. Fue agarrado de los hombros y empujado con fuerza.

Duo cayó al suelo y eso le sirvió para derribar a otro de ellos atacándolo por los pies. La ventaja del ex piloto es que era mucho más rápido, tanto de mente como para moverse; además esos hombres tenían una limitante, Quatre lo quería vivo. Duo se levantó del suelo, fijó su mirada en la puerta para verla como objetivo, corrió hacia ella, pero al atacar a uno de los que aún estaban frente a la salida, bajó la guardia y uno de los primeros que derribó le dio alcance, golpeándolo en la nuca con su arma de fuego.

Sintiendo un agudo dolor por toda su espina dorsal, Duo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, intentó mantenerse en pie pero se mareó, trastabilló y se giró hacia atrás. Su vista se nubló e invariablemente segundos después ya estaba en el suelo, semiinconsciente, pero sin perder del todo la consciencia.

—Tenía razón, nos costaría trabajo —dijo uno de los hombres jadeando bajo la máscara.

—El Señor Raberba tiene bien calculado lo que hace, sabía que mandar solo a uno o dos contra este chico sería inútil —contestó el otro antes de soltar una risa socarrona.

Duo aguzó la mirada, intentando descifrar al menos la identidad de alguno, pero pronto entendió que tal vez solo eran lacayos de segunda. Trató de ponerse de pie con lo que aún quedaba de sus fuerzas, pero uno de esos sujetos se dio cuenta y con su arma le dio otro golpe, provocándole un renovado mareo.

—Ya, encuentren el papel —indicó uno de ellos. Duo aún estaba despierto y al verlo supuso que era el líder de esos siete, ya que fue el único que no lo atacó.

Los seis hombres restantes comenzaron a buscar el papel solicitado. Duo escuchó el caer de cosas al suelo y las expresiones desesperadas que emitían los hombres frustrados por no encontrarlo.

—Revisen su ropa —ordenó finalmente el presunto líder del grupo

Dos de ellos revisaron entre sus ropas, no hubo necesidad de quitarle ninguna prenda, ya que enseguida encontraron el papel en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de Duo y la sustrajeron.

—La tenemos —dijo victorioso el que la sacó.

—¿Seguro que es? —preguntó el líder.

—Supongo, en la parte superior dice Trowa Barton —respondió el sujeto mientras miraba el dichoso pedazo de archivo, lo llevó hasta el líder y se lo entregó.

—No lo sé, jamás nos explicó lo que debíamos encontrar exactamente. Vámonos —el sujeto guardó el papel entre su uniforme y les dio la espalda a los demás

—¿Qué hacemos con ése?

—Déjenlo ahí, no haremos más de lo acordado —contestó indiferente. El hombre se alejó presidiendo el grupo. Uno de los que fue noqueado por Duo no perdió oportunidad, le dio una patada en el costado derecho y luego se rio.

Pronto la habitación se quedó vacía. Duo estaba aturdido aún en el suelo, tanto que el último golpe ni siquiera le había dolido. Su mente trabajaba doble, luchando por mantenerse despierto y tratando de explicarse qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Finalmente sucumbió y se desmayó.

Duo espabiló por unos instantes, perdido sin saber de espacio o tiempo y se alarmó al sentir una presencia en la habitación. Él seguía en el suelo, más dormido que despierto, alguien merodeaba por aquella habitación, pasos tranquilos, precisos. Luego miró los pies cerca de su cabeza, intentó moverse para verle el rostro a esa persona pero no lo logró; estaba muy débil y le dolía todo, incluso para solo girar un poco la cabeza, sus ojos no alcanzaban a moverse tanto. Intentó articular palabra y tampoco pudo, era consciente de que había sufrido una contusión y que quizás recibió en su cerebro más daño del usual.

Cerró sus ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrió se topó de frente con el rostro de su misterioso acompañante. No logró verlo bien, tras la cabeza de este estaba la incandescente luz de la lámpara en el techo, haciendo que su rostro fuera más oscuro de lo normal. Pero de pronto alcanzó a ver aquella reconocible mirada, aquel brillo verde de unos ojos escrutiñadores y calculadores. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar su mano.

—Trowa —susurró agobiado. La figura frente a él se apartó un poco y luego se alejó por completo. La mano de Duo cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo y volvió a perder la consciencia, esta vez de forma más profunda que antes.

Continúa en la parte 5

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, lo lamento por el abuso de Cliffhanger, pero ¿mencioné que amo el suspenso? Déjenme sus comentarios si gustan, hasta el cap 5, bye!


End file.
